How To Save A Life
by onceawarbleralwaysawarbler
Summary: Oneshot- After an 'incident', Karofsky lands in the hospital, in serious condition. Kurt and Blaine arrive, and try and offer some peace. Kurtofsky. Established!Klaine. Title from 'The Fray' song. M for character death & child abuse.


A/N: Just some angsty Kurtofsky with a side of Klaine. No big deal.

I haven't slept in 24 hours, and it's 3 a.m. here. Please excuse any mistakes.

*WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH

_**How to Save a Life**_

Kurt didn't know why Puck, out of all people, had called him.

Kurt didn't know why Puck would call him about_ Karofsky._

As he sat in the driver seat of his Navigator, his boyfriend in the passenger seat, he clenched and unclenched his fists over the steering wheel. He couldn't remember much from the phone conversation, except for little bits.

_Karofsky's in the hospital._

_ Something about 'closets.' _

_ It's bad._

Kurt didn't really get why he was so worked up over this- Karofsky was his ex-bully. He made his life a living hell. He was the reason he had to leave his friends behind to go to Dalton. But, as Blaine laid a hand on his shoulder as they sped into the hospital parking lot, he realized why.

When he had returned, Karofsky had done his best to change. He tried changing for _Kurt._ Although he didn't see him in _that_ light, Kurt had an unsaid sort of respect for Dave, for that reason.

When Kurt and Blaine entered the hospital, Kurt immediately rushed towards the front desk.

"Hi, I'm here to see 'Dave Karofsky'?" he said in a questioning tone, knuckles white as he gripped the desk. Blaine rushed to his side, and began rubbing comforting patterns into his back.

"Family?" the woman asked. She had gray hair, thin-rimmed glasses, wrinkly skin, and kind eyes.

Kurt sighed, and shook his head. "No. Close friends."

The woman nodded, and looked at Kurt. She must've saw the worry and pain in his eyes, because she motioned him to lean forward as she was doing. Kurt and Blaine both did so, and the woman whispered, "I'm not supposed to do this, because he's in critical condition, but because that poor boy's parent's refuse to see him, I'll allow it." She said, smiling. She glanced at her computer, and looked back at the two boys', holding each other's hands for comfort.

"Room 24 in the ICU."

Kurt nodded, and sped off. Blaine murmured a 'Thank you' to the woman before sprinting after his boyfriend.

When Kurt finally reached the door, he stopped, and tried to regain his breathing. He knew he was on the verge of a breakdown, but he knew he had to be strong. Dave needed him. He turned and watched as Blaine caught up to him, panting slightly. He offered Kurt a small smile before grabbing his hand and leading him into the hospital room.

When they entered, it was not what they expected.

Karofsky was lying on the bed, shirt missing. He had a large gash above his right eye, and a black eye. Kurt slowly made his way to the bed, and gasped as he sat down next to the uncomfortable white bed.

Across Karofsky's chest were large, red gashes, bleeding profusely. The white sterile bandages on them had been bled through, and he knew that they needed to be changed. His arm was in a makeshift sling, and a previously unnoticed bandage was wrapped around his head.

"Dave." Kurt croaked out, and he let his hand rest against Karofsky's. Blaine appeared behind him, and rested a hand on his now tense back.

Karofsky's eyes fluttered open, and he managed a ghost of a smile before letting his eyes close once more.

"Kurt. You came to see me." He whispered. As these words escaped his lips, Kurt felt his eyes begin to burn, and a stray tear rush down his cheek.

"Yeah, Dave, I'm here. So is Blaine. We're here for you. It'll be ok." Kurt said, his voice cracking towards the end of his strained sentence. "W- What happened?"

Karofsky's eyes flittered open once more, and landed on Kurt and Blaine. He locked eyes with Kurt, and opened his mouth to speak.

"I- I came out to my parent's. I did it for you." He whispered once more, his face contorting in pain as he said this.

Kurt's tears seemed to intensify at this, and suddenly, the pieces clicked together.

'_Poor boy's parent's refuse to see him.'_

Blaine seemed to understand now, too, because he leaned down and grasped Karofsky's hand over Kurt's.

"Dave, did- did your parent's do this to you?"

"O- Only my dad. And Azimio. He was over when I told them. I wanted everyone close to me to find out at once." He took a shuddering breath, and continued, eyes closed. "After I told them, my dad, he- he hit me upside the head, with his fist. Then, he started punching my stomach. I tried to stop him, but he just wouldn't. My mom was sitting on the couch, crying. I don- don't think she could believe her son was gay. She kept crying '_why'_, over and over. Then, my dad turned to Azimio, and said, "Don't just stand there, grab his arms, why don't cha?" and so he did."

By then, both Kurt and Blaine were crying silently, the tears racing down their faces.

"Oh, Dave." Kurt cried quietly, but was shushed by Karofsky.

"Kurt, it's ok. Now, everyone knows. It's not a secret. Now, me, you, and Blaine can be friends. Right?" he said, his voice becoming hoarser as he whispered to the pair on his bedside.

Kurt nodded sullenly, and then began shaking as he felt Dave's hand grow steadily colder against his.

"Da- Dave! No, you have to fight this! Dave! Come on, Dave! Fight! You, Blaine, and I can be friends, now, Dave! You just have to fight for it!" Kurt cried, now standing on his feet.

Blaine knelt down to be eye level with Karofsky, and looked at the boy's lidded eyes.

"Dave, I know we never had to chance to properly apologize, but I'm sorry. You never deserved any of this. Dave, you have to fight this. If you fight, everything will be ok!" Blaine said, trying to convince himself that the boy would be fine. Probably not, after such a horrific experience.

Kurt clutched Karofsky's shoulder, and began shaking as the sobs wracked through his whole body.

"DAVE! YOU HAVE TO FIGHT THIS! DO IT FOR ME!" Kurt yelled at the now nearly-comatose boy before him. He watched as Dave Karofsky opened his eyes for what could be the last time, and whispered a nearly undetectable, "I love you."

As he eyes started to flutter closed, Kurt saw the light slowly start to dim in them.

Suddenly, there was a loud beeping sound from one of the monitors beside them.

The rest of the evening seemed to pass by in a blur.

Kurt and Blaine were escorted out of the room, and remained in the waiting room for the remainder of the night.

Kurt remembers sitting down, his face buried in Blaine's neck as he cried until his eyes felt dry.

Karofsky loved him.

He could've saved him.

He could've been there for him when he came out.

But, he wasn't.

"Hey." Blaine nudged Kurt's shoulder as he whispered to him in the otherwise empty waiting room, "It's not your fault, Kurt. You couldn't have known. It'll be ok." He snaked an arm around his boyfriend's shoulder, and felt as a new batch of tears fell down his porcelain features.

_'No, things might not ever be ok, again,_' Kurt thought, _'but they might get better.'_

Why? Because he loved one Dave Karofsky, who was now gone.

Kurt felt himself cry harder at the thought that the boy who he had grown so close to over the past two months is now gone, forever.

He might not have meant as much as Blaine did, but he held a special place in Kurt's heart.

A place that will never have the chance to grow, because its source was now gone.

He would never be able to stop another bully, make another touchdown, or make Kurt smile again.

Dave Karofsky was truly gone.

When the doctor entered the waiting room, Kurt didn't even bother standing up- he was too tired out from the crying, and he knew that there was no hope.

"Boys, I- I'm sorry, but- you're friend is dead."

Kurt felt a new round of tears sting at his eyes, and barely registered when his boyfriend said, "Can he at least see him, one last time?"

The doctor looked Kurt and Blaine over once, and then nodded. "Yes, that's fine."

Blaine grabbed Kurt's shoulders, and led him to the now eerily looking hospital room. He nudged Kurt into the room, and made to leave, but not before Kurt could turn and raise an eyebrow. "Aren't you coming?" Kurt said, clasping his hands together by his chest.

Blaine just shook his head. "No. You need to see him by yourself. He meant a lot to you, I can tell." Blaine sent him a small smile, and kissed his cheek before making his way back to the waiting room.

Kurt turned, and gasped at the sight before him.

Karofsky lay on the bed, looking the same as before, yet more- serene.

His skin had paled considerably, and his chest had stopped moving. Kurt walked slowly to the bedside, and looked down at the former 'bully whip'.

His dark brown eyelashes were resting peacefully against his unblemished cheeks, his cheeks seemingly translucent against the contrasting color of his hair and scruff.

Kurt felt a tear drop down his face as he leaned over, and pressed a kiss to the taller boy's forehead.

"I love you too."

X

A/N: WHAT. IS. THIS. I don't even know. It popped into my head earlier, and it wouldn't leave. It's not the best. MEH. This was basically written by the multishipper girl in me. I love me some Klaine, but Kurtofsky has its own special place in my heart. 3

Review & lemme know what you think! (:


End file.
